


The Remedy

by Desirae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x02, Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Bath Sharing, Boys In Love, Domestic Malec, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Porn with Feelings, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: Set after 3x02 The Powers That BeAlexander takes care of Magnus at the end of their eventful day.





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I like to do codas now. Codas are cool. Hope you enjoy it. As usual, my Malec is based on the amazing Harry Shum Jr. & Matthew Daddario, but feel free to envision whomever you wish.

                                                       

 

 

Magnus often wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by Alexander. He’d asked himself, when would that rush of butterfly wings in his stomach ever slow down? When would his breath _not_ be stolen from his lungs? When would his heart not race faster than the beat of a hummingbird’s wings?

Magnus angled his head back and regarded his boyfriend, with eyes at half mast because Magnus could barely keep them open as Alec massaged his scalp. _Well. It won’t be today,_ is the thought that flitted through his mind. After their conversation on the balcony, Alec had called Magnus’ favorite French restaurant and had them deliver a delectable chateaubriand with roasted baby potatoes and caramelized carrots. Alec had even made Magnus’ the perfect martini.

 _“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to...but if...if you’d like to talk about it, about everything that’s been going on, I’m here for you,”_  Alec had said to him over dinner. He’d waited a beat until Magnus swallowed hard and nodded at him, then Alec smiled softly, and changed the subject, asking more about how long the process was for brewing Indian Sandalwood shampoo, and if he could watch the next time Magnus made it. It had made his heart trip to see the earnest curiosity in his lover’s face.

After dinner, in which Alec insisted on cleaning up- _“You extended yourself enough tonight, Magnus. It’ll only take a minute to load the dishwasher and wipe down the counter,”_  he ran Magnus a bath, boiling hot just as he liked it, throwing in a pine-scented bath bomb. Alexander blushed adorably when Magnus’ had asked if he chose it because it complimented the shampoo scent he liked so much.

“Tip your head back,” Alec’s gruff voice cut through Magnus’ musings, and he did as asked, feeling Alexander’s hand gently cover his eyes, as the other hand poured warm water over his head, soaking his hair. Magnus heard the snick of a cap behind him, then Alec ’s shampoo filled hands returned to his hair.  When Alec had sent Magnus to go enjoy his _go-to remedy_ , he’d, of course, insisted that Alec join him. Now Magnus sat in a deliciously hot bath, body bracketed by his love’s long legs, back pressed against his firm chest as fingers danced through his hair.

Magnus let out a quiet moan as Alec washed his hair, the firm press of his fingers at the base of his skull relieving tension he wasn’t even aware he had. Magnus felt a smile steal across his face as he felt Alexander’s body react to the sound, thick cock plumping up against his lower back. Alec didn’t acknowledge his body’s response, however. Instead, he urged Magnus to sit up so he could rinse his hair, reaching over to the shelf of the tub where Alec had filled a large rinse pail with hot water. It had turned comfortably warm since, and Alec slowly poured it, fingers fanning through the strands of Magnus' hair as the suds washed free.

Magnus settled back against Alec’s chest, tilting his head to the side to allow his boyfriend to nose along his neck, sucking soft kisses into the skin. Magnus sighed at the brush of tongue at his collarbone, as Alexander’s arm curled around his stomach to tug Magnus back even closer, his hand splayed widely against his chest. The fingers of Alec’s left hand trailed up to tug at Magnus’ nipple and he gasped, the pads of Alexander's thumb and forefinger rough from years of archery.  His right hand ghosted down his stomach and Magnus shuddered out a breath at the sensation.

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec whispered against the shell of his ear, teeth gently nipping at the lobe.  He said it so reverently that Magnus had to swallow past the lump in his throat, eyes losing their glamour as his emotions got the better of him.

“Is this now part of the magic depletion remedy, because I have to say, I am quite enjoying the upgrade, Alexander,” he strived for a light tone, but Alec just answered him back seriously.

“I wish I could take care of you whenever you needed me too. I wish you would let me.”

Magnus turned his head, angling back to meet Alec’s gaze, his bright hazel eyes filled with nothing but pure love that equally thrilled him and terrified him at the same time. Alexander loved with all that he had. Unfiltered, honest. It never ceased to amaze Magnus, how Alec could be such a strong and fierce leader, commanding his people with one harshly barked word, and still be the same person who blushed and stuttered at compliments given to him, yet never hesitated to dole them out to Magnus; who always treated Magnus with such tenderness, worshipping his body as though it was a treasured gift that Alec was blessed to be permitted touch.

He wondered if Alexander would ever truly understand what a miracle he was.

Magnus brought his hand, dripping, up to cup Alec’s cheek. “I love you. I know I don’t always say it first, but I do. With all that I am, I love you, so very much,” There was a tremor in his voice and he could see Alec’s eyes soften for hearing it as his trademark lopsided smile bloomed on his face, making him even more radiant than he already was.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec breathed out and Magnus’ heart clenched a bit at the fact that Alexander’s response to freely given love was gratitude, as though surprised he could have it. “I love you, too,” the words were whispered against his mouth right before Alec claimed his lips in a kiss. He held Magnus to him, tightly, as the other hand dipped down to curl into the nest of coarse hair at the base of his cock.  Magnus gasped and Alec swallowed the sound by slotting their mouths together, tongues coming out to tangle, undulating against each other slowly as Alec’s hand began to stroke him.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as he continued to tug at Magnus’ stiff-peaked nipples with one hand while he stripped Magnus’ hard length with the other. Magnus found himself writhing, little aborted thrusts into Alec’s fist. Magnus could feel the hard heat of Alec's cock trapped between his stomach and Magnus’ back, yet Alec didn’t even attempt to rut against him. Instead, he broke apart from Magnus’ mouth to trail kisses down his cheek, to nibble at his jaw, biting gently as his hand continued to work Magnus, thumb brushing his dripping slit, swirling across the pink flushed head and down the shaft, sounds of water splashing as his strokes came faster.

Magnus brought his arm up, hooking it behind Alec’s head. His fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging till Alec came off of his neck with a pop.  Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s, staring into his eyes, knowing that his own were the otherworldly green-gold of a cat that somehow Alexander always found enchanting, and delighting in it.

A mewl escaped his lips as Alec’s hand sped faster, and he dipped down to capture Magnus’ lips in another kiss.  Soon it was more just a press of their flesh together as Magnus panted into Alec’s mouth, as he chased his release in Alexander’s furiously pumping hand.

“Ah, ah, ah, I’m... _unh_...I’m close,” Magnus bit out, and Alec pinched at his nipple again before biting down on Magnus’ shoulder, the sharp sting making him arch and tug on Alec’s hair at the same time.

Despite the rapid movement of his gloriously calloused hand, Alexander’s voice was soft and languid.

”Let go, Magnus. Come for me,” he implored and Magnus did, back bowed, fingers and toes clenching.  A long, guttural groan was ripped out of him as Magnus’ orgasm punched through his system, bursts of thick white fluid spurting out of his dick and coating Alec’s hand, some landing on Magnus' chest.

He didn’t know if he blacked out for a moment, but when awareness returned it was to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed into his hair as strong arms wrapped tight around him, swaying lightly in the now cool water.

Magnus could still feel Alec hard against him and made a move to turn, reaching his hand out but Alec caught his wrist.

“Don’t worry about me, this was for you,” Magnus’ protest was cut off by Alec ducking down to catch his lips in a sweet kiss, chaste compared to what his hands had just been doing to Magnus’ body.

When they rose from the tub, Magnus allowed Alec to gently rub him dry with a thick towel, helped him slip into boxers and wrapped him up in one of his silk robes. Alec pushed him towards the door, silently telling him to get into bed as he dried himself, pulling on a fresh pair of black boxer briefs over his now half-hard cock.

As they slipped into bed, Magnus curled up against Alec’s chest, he wished there was a way he could thank Alexander for being there, ready to listen, understanding when Magnus couldn’t get the words out. He wanted Alec to know what it meant to him, his acceptance of who his father was- _I don't care who your dad is, I care who you are-_ , his utter confidence that he would regain his title as High Warlock back, his help when he needed to get into Lorenzo’s home-

“You’re thinking too hard, Magnus, get some rest,” Alec mumbled into his hair and Magnus snuggled in deeper, laughing softly as Alec not so subtly sniffed his hair. “Shaddup,” Alec murmured sleepily, knowing he’d been caught.

Magnus sighed in contentment.

“I love you, Shadowhunter,” Magnus whispered fondly, his only answer soft little snores. Despite everything else that was falling apart around him, he still had _this,_ he had Alexander, and for now, that was the best remedy he could ask for.

 

 

The End


End file.
